choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Desire
This page contains the choices in Desire & Decorum, Book 3 and their outcomes. This game revolves around the choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 * Import now! (Choice 2) * Play without importing. (Choice 3) Choice 2 * Yes, I would like to change my face. (Choice 3) * No, I shall continue with my current face. (Choice 4) Choice 3 * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 Choice 4 * Blissful Braids (��20) * Ornate Onyx (��20) * Floral Fancy (��15) * Plaits and Pins (��15) * Fiery Waves (��20) * Blonde Chignon * Untamed Curls * Sophisticated Spirals * Upswept Brunette Choice 5 * Perfect! Let's away! (Choice 6 or 7) * Not quite right. Let's try something else. (Return to Choice 3) Choice 6 (imported choices) * Yes, I'd like to rename Countess Clara Mills of Edgewater (Choice 7) * No, I shall keep my current name. (Skip Choices 7+8) Choice 7 * What is your first name? Default is "Clara". Choice 8 * What is Clara's surname? Default is "Mills". Diamond Choice 1 (If you have the pug) * Yes, I wish to rename Sunny. * No, I'd like to keep his name the same. Diamond Choice 2 (If you have the horse) * Yes, I wish to rename Clover. * No, I'd like to keep her name the same. Choice 9 (imported choices) * Yes, I chose to marry you! * No, I picked someone else... Choice 9 (default) * Mr. Sinclaire * Prince Hamid * Miss Parsons * Sir Luke Chapter One: Family Matters Choices Choice 1 * I thought you were dead! (No effect) * I can't express how happy I am to meet you! (Harry +Relationship) Choice 2 * So she can show emotion! (No effect) * It warms my heart to see a happy reunion. (No effect) Choice 3 * Why are you back now? (No effect) * Why did you fake your own death? (No effect) * Why didn't you return when Father died? (No effect) Choice 4 * Does this mean you're still engaged to him? (No effect) * Did you know he was alive? (No effect) * Is this giving you second thoughts about us? (❤ +Parsons) The third option is only available if you are engaged to her. Choice 5 * Viscount Harry's return has come as quite the shock to us all. (No effect) * I care because we're family. (No effect) Choice 6 * Listen to Mr. Marlcaster's truth about Viscount Harry. (��15) * Let Mr. Marlcaster be. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 * But you can't abandon Edgewater. (No effect) * And you have to answer the Crown's call. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Apparently not everything. (No effect) * He clearly had his reasons. (Harry +Relationship) Diamond Choice 3 This is a timed choice. * The boar! (No effect) * The leaves! (No effect) * The branches! (No effect) If the timer ends, you miss and startle the boar. Diamond Choice 4 * I miss him terribly. (No effect) * But he's not completely gone. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * Wish I had known sooner. (No effect) * Would have done the same. (No effect) " " Choice 7 * Deciding upon a dress. (❤ +LI) * Seeing our friends and family together. (❤ +LI) * Our wedding night. (❤ +LI) Choice 8 * Sir Gideon wouldn't dare risk showing his face again. (No effect) * I don't think we've seen the last of Sir Gideon's influence. (No effect) Choice 9 * Invite LI to stay the night. (��20) (❤ +LI) * Send LI away. ( ) Diamond Choice 6 ''' * My bedroom. (No effect) * The dining room. (No effect) * The duke's study. (No effect) '''Diamond Choice 7 (Bedroom) *Push LI onto the bed. (No effect) *Fall onto the bed. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 (Dining room) * Swipe the plates off the table. (No effect) * Pull LI to the chair. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 (Study) * Sweep the books off the desk. (No effect) * Push LI onto the sofa. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 ' * Do not dare stop now. (No effect) * Just hold me. (No effect) ''❤ +LI '''Diamond Choice 9 (Parsons) * Can't wait to wake up next to you every morning. (❤ +Parsons) * Wonder if Viscount Harry will try to claim your attention. (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 (Hamid) *Can't wait to wake up next to you every morning. (❤ +Hamid) *Wonder when I'll meet your family. (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 (Sinclaire) *Can't wait to wake up next to you every morning. (❤ +Sinclaire) *Wonder is anyone else from our past will return. (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 (Sir Luke) * Can't wait to wake up next to you every morning. (❤ +Harper) * Wonder what your new lands will look like. (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 10 (Only if Briar is married) * How was Mr. Marlcaster/Mr. Woods? (No effect) * Can you believe you're a married woman? (No effect) Choice 10 * Everything remains the same. (No effect) * I don't know yet. (No effect) Choice 11 * Floral Flirt (��12) ( ) (+Manners) * A Maiden Fair (No effect) Choice 12 * A Festive Feather (��15) (+Manners) * A Wreath of Gold (��20) (No effect) * A Band of Jewels (��20) * A Perfect Plume (��20) * A Bountiful Bloom (��15) * A Touch of Shade (No effect) * A Hatless Head (No effect) " " Note: if you got the Edgewater Jewels and want to wear them, you have to choose an option in Choice 12 and then manually reopen the closet. Grandmother +Relationship if you are wearing the premium outfit. Choice 13 * Beyond excited at the chance to know him. (Harry +Relationship) * Worried what this could mean for my title. (No effect) * Unsure if that man is truly Viscount Harry. (No effect) ❤ +LI if you are wearing the premium outfit. Choice 14 * Planning the wedding. (No effect) * Seeing Edgewater once more. (No effect) * Getting away from Bath. (No effect) Choice 15 * Observe. (No effect) Chapter Two: Ashes to Ashes Choices Choice 1 * This... this is horrible! (No effect) * You can come back from this. (No effect) Choice 2 * I must see it for myself. (No effect) * I won't let you face this alone. (❤ +Sinclaire if he is your LI) Choice 3 * That's suspicious... (No effect) * Perhaps it was a servant? (No effect) Choice 4 * Stay and help Mr. Sinclaire look through the remains. (�� 16) * Return to Edgewater. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 *Those memories aren't gone... They live on in you. (No effect) *You'll make a new one, and new memories to fill it with (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *I'll be right by your side through all of this. (No effect) *You're not one to give up. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *View. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *This is a chance to make Ledford Park ours. (No effect) *The walls may be gone, but this is still your home. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Your friends are here for you. (No effect) *You don't need to decide anything right now. (No effect) *I love you, no matter what. (❤ +Sinclaire) You only get the third option if you are engaged to Mr. Sinclaire. " " Choice 5 * I have plenty of space for visitors. (No effect) * I won't hear of you staying anywhere else! (No effect) * You can share my rooms... (❤ +Sinclaire) You only get the third option if you are engaged to Mr. Sinclaire. Choice 6 * Why won't you tell anyone what you were up to? (No effect) * I understand... it must be hard to talk about the war. (Harry +Relationship) * Mr. Marlcaster told me what you did, and I think it was very brave. (Harry +Relationship) You only get the third option if you talked to Mr. Marlcaster about what happened to Harry in the premium scene in the previous chapter. Choice 7 * Forget Me Not (�� 25) ( , +Manners, Grandmother +Relationship) * Empire Evening (No effect) Choice 8 * Sir Luke and Prince Hamid * Mr. Marlcaster and Countess Henrietta * Viscount Harry and Miss Parsons * Mr. Sinclaire and the Dowager Countess You get to choose all of them. This just determines the order. There are no choices associated with the first and the last options. Choice 9 (Mr. Marlcaster and Countess Henrietta) * I actually agree with you. (No effect) * Mr. Marlcaster was trying to be a good brother. (No effect) Choice 10 (Viscount Harry and Miss Parsons) * You missed a lot while you were gone. (No effect) * I bet the viscount's mystery lady doesn't even exist! (No effect) Choice 11 * He's not the Harry you knew. (No effect) * It's me he's avoiding. (No effect) Choice 12 * Positively thrilled! (No effect) * A bit nervous, actually. (No effect) * Looking forward to being with you. (❤ +Parsons) You only get the third option if you are engaged to Ms. Parsons. Choice 13 * You must have been homesick before, in all your travels? (No effect) * Do you write them while you're away? (No effect) Choice 14 * Her travels. (No effect) * Her love of art. (No effect) * Her beauty. (No effect) Choice 15 * Customize your wedding invitations. (�� 17) * Send the plain invitations. ( ) Diamond Choice 6 *'Love conquers all obstacles.' (No effect) *'Together, we shall embark on the greatest adventure of all.' (No effect) *'It's time to eat, drink, and be married!' (No effect) DIamond Choice 7 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *How do you want to sign off? Default is "The Lady of Edgewater" but depending on the device you use; space may not be enough, so it could look like "The Lady of Edg". Grandmother +Relationship '' '''Diamond Choice 8' *Rose, to signify our love. (No effect) *Horsehoe, to represent the Edgewater Estate. (Grandmother +Relationship) *Crown, for the saviors of the royal family. (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 * Take it. (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 *We are really, truly getting married! (No effect) *I wish to feel your kiss. (No effect) ❤ +LI " " Choice 16 * Examine. (No effect) Choice 17 * Chase after him! (Harry +Relationship) * Demand he answer the Countess of Edgewater! (No effect) Chapter Three: A Mother's Touch Choices Choice 1 * Stealing Mr. Marlcaster's inheritance! (No effect) * Actually poisoning someone! (No effect) * Nothing, and he's simply fishing for information. (No effect) Choice 2 * Tell him/them how you feel. ( ) * Allow time to heal his/their wounds. ( ) * Accept that you can't regain what was lost. ( ) Choice 3 * Was not expecting another surprise guest! (No effect) * Have never been so happy to see you! (+Manners) Diamond Choice 1 (Briar married) * She is not solely responsible, Mrs. Daly. (No effect) * I can't believe you did this again, Briar. (No effect) Choice 4 * Unnecessary! (No effect) * Quite thoughtful! (+Manners) Choice 5 * Never should have let you two meet. (No effect) * Suppose the more the merrier. (+Manners) Choice 6 * My fiance. (No effect) * The love of my life. (No effect) * A man I'm marrying for his money. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Briar Married) * Be proud to call him 'son'. (+Manners) * Keep a careful eye on him. (No effect) Choice 7 * Love Eternal (�� 25) ( ) * Sweet Simplicity ( ) Choice 8 This is a timed choice. Option order is random. * Grab Briar's hand! (+Manners) ⬅ Correct * Grab my hand! (No effect) * Grab LI's hand! (No effect) If the timer runs out you stand still, hesitating on your next move. Choice 9 * Attend the bazaar with LI and your friends. (�� 18) * Return to Edgewater immediately. ( ) Diamond Choice 3 * Join the meat pie competition. (No effect) * Knock over the vases. (No effect) You will play both games. This just determines order. Diamond Choice 4 (Pie Eating) This is a timed choice. * Eat! (+Meat Pies) If the timer runs out ? Diamond Choice 5 (Pie Eating) This is a timed choice. * Feast on! (+Meat Pies) * Give up! If the timer runs out ? Diamond Choice 6 (Pie Eating) This is a timed choice. * Give up! * Devour! (+Meat Pies) * Desist! If the timer runs out ? " " and +Manners if you got all three +Meat Pies? Diamond Choice 7 (Pie Eating) * Take. (No effect) This choice only appears if you won the pie-eating competition. Diamond Choice 4 (Vases) * But luck has nothing to do with it. (No effect) * I will surely win now! (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 (Vases) This is a timed choice. Option order is random. * At the bottom vase! (+Manners) ( ) * At the center of the vases! (No effect) * At the top vase! If the timer runs out ? Diamond Choice 6 (Vases) * Accept. This choice only appears if you won the vase game. Diamond Choice 7 * Kiss you. (❤ +''LI'') * Race you back to Edgewater. Choice 10 * Discover the best riding trails! (No effect) * Create a lavish estate to rival even Edgewater! (No effect) Choice 11 * Rather empty. (No effect) * Full of potential. (No effect) Choice 12 * Your crafting workshop. (No effect) * Your music library. (No effect) * Your throne room. (No effect) Choice 13 * Rescue and adopt the fawn. (�� 19) * Take the carriage back to Edgewater. ( ) Diamond Choice 7 * Do not fear. We're here to help. (No effect) * It looks like you have quite the thorn in your side. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 * Grab. (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 This is a timed choice! * Miss * Fumble * Slice ⬅ Correct If the timer runs out, you miss and hit the thorns. Diamond Choice 10 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * What do you name the fawn? Default name is "Belle". " " Diamond Choice 11 * Attend my wedding! (No effect) * See the Edgewater gardens! (No effect) * Become best friends with Sunny! (No effect) Diamond Choice 12 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * What do you name Sir Luke's estate? Default name is "Harperland Manor" but depending on the device you use; space may not be enough, so it could look like "Harperland Mano". Choice 14 * I don't believe you for a moment. (No effect) * I'm glad you can spend time with him. (+Manners) Chapter Four: Sugar & Spice Choices Choice 1 * I knew he was up to no good! (No effect) * I bet Countess Henrietta is truly to blame. (Harry +Relationship) Choice 2 * Admire. (No effect) Choice 3 * You're so clever! (No effect) * Do we really have time for that? (No effect) Choice 4 * Pick up. (No effect) Choice 5 * Inspect. (No effect) Choice 6 * Pick up. (No effect) Choice 7 * Just the fan for Miss Parsons. (��12) * Just the tome and quill for Mr. Sinclaire. (��12) * Just the spyglass for Prince Hamid. (��12) * All four gifts. (��36) ( ) * Nothing. ( ) The first option depends on your LI. Choice 8 * Something so terrible could happen to my engagement party. * I came to deserve such wonderful friends as you all. (No effect) Choice 9 * Three ounces of sweet almonds. * Two ounces sweet, one ounce bitter almonds. (No effect) ⬅ Correct * Two ounces bitter, one ounce sweet almonds. Choice 10 * Midnight Amethyst (��25) ( , +Manners and Grandmother +Relationship) * Empire Evening (No effect) Choice 11 * I so look forward to getting to know you all better! (+Manners) * Thank you for giving me Miss Parsons! (No effect) * Sir Luke can't have minded working for such lovely young ladies. (No effect) " " and +Manners if you chose the correct option in Choice 9. Choice 12 *To love! (❤ +''LI'') *To victory over Mr. Richards! (No effect) *To plum pudding! (No effect) Choice 13 * Mr. Sinclaire. (No effect) * Miss Cordelia and Miss Constance. (No effect) * Sir Luke, Countess Henrietta, and the dowager countess. (No effect) * Prince Hamid, Mr. Chambers, Mr. Konevi*, and Viscount Westonly. (No effect) *Only if you employed him in Book 1. Choice 14 (Sinclaire) * Examine. (No effect) Choice 15 (Sinclaire) * Go to Father's study with Mr. Sinclaire. (��16) * Stay at the ball. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 * This won't bring him back. * Why this book? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Everything he said is still true. (No effect) * That was terrible advice! Diamond Choice 3 * Hold his hand steady. (❤️ +Sinclaire only if you are engaged to him) * Let him do it himself. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * Is it everything you imagined? (No effect) * That's your big dream? (No effect) * You should have it. The chair and the study You only get the third option if you are engaged to Mr. Sinclaire Diamond Choice 5 * Swing from the chandelier! (No effect) * Stage a miniature boat battle! * Kiss you by the fireplace! You only get the third option if you are engaged to Mr. Sinclaire Diamond Choice 6 * You always had the strength inside you. (No effect) * I'd never pass up a chance to sneak away from a ball. * My place is always by your side. (❤️ +Sinclaire) You only get the third option if you are engaged to Mr. Sinclaire " " Choice 14 (Luke) * You're just bitter that he has lands and you don't. (No effect) * I rather think a man who saved the queen deserves a reward. (+Manners) * Did someone put salt in your teacup this morning? (No effect) Choice 16 *Clydesdales in coattails, what a thought! (No effect) *Sister, why are you speaking to this old coot? (No effect) *No, she said coattails of such length! (No effect) Harry +Relationship if you played the game with Ms Parsons in Book 2, Chapter 7, Choice 12 Choice 17 * I'll understand if you tell me that Countess Henrietta forced you... (Harry +Relationship) * Just admit that you hate me! (No effect) Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Desire & Decorum